Let Him Love You
by Slytherin's Perfect Princess
Summary: Hermione, left heartbroken, swore off men. The Weasley family thinks that it's time for her to move on and decide to play matchmaker. Her only problem: the one she wants she can't have.
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow looked the same as always. Even after going though a war and having most the family home, now that it was over. The orchard was filled with laughter and flying quidditch players.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!"

"Harry! Stop showing off and get the dang snitch!"

Over the shouting a girl sitting under the tree reading a book heard a different voice though.

"Hermione, dear, would you please come here."

Hermione didn't hesitate for a second. She never liked to fly, being afraid of hights put a damper on the mood. She closed her book and stood and almost ran to the house.

"What can I help you with Mrs. Weasley?"

"Dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly?"

"Sorry Molly. Old habits die hard."

When Mrs. Weasley was about to speak again the door flew open and the quidditch players burst in.

"Mom, can you get us drinks?" The youngest boy said through a mouth full of food.

"Ronald, don't talk with you mouth full. Now, Hermione dear, would you please take this to Bill out at Shell Cottage? He's feeling a little under the weather. That poor boy. Fleur left him all alone and near a full moon too. He has a slight cold to top it all off."

She hands a basket full of food to Hermione and pushes her toward the door of the house. She walks past Ginny and Harry and whispers, "Here we go again."

She apparated to the shore of Shell Cottage with the basket of food and walked timidly up to the house. She knocked lightly on the door. She could hear rustling around in the house. Bill opened the door with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a tissue to his nose.

"Oh, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you Bill but your mother wanted me to bring you some food and your Wolfsbane potion. I think she also put in some pepperup potion."

Hermione placed the basket on the counter in the kitchen and turned to leave.

"Wait Hermione. Can you stay for a bit? I've been alone for more than a week because they all think I need space. I could use the company."

"Of course Bill. Anything you need."

Bill's eyes turned amber at the sentence and took a step toward her. His voice grew deeper and had a slight growl in it.

"Anything Hermione? You might want to rethink that statement."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione backed away and keep backing until her back hit the door. Bill stalked toward her and pinned her where she hit.

"Bill, stop this. You don't want this. I know that you're hurt and its close to a full moon but you don't want this."

He leaned over and licked the shell of her ear before whispering, "I want you. Don't think I never realized how much Jack looked like me. I know you want me."

Hermione pushed at his chest but he wouldn't budge.

"Petrificus Totalus," she whispers. He froze and his legs snapped together. She turned and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Bill."

She closed the door with a snap and ran for the ward line.

Hermione went to the only place that she knew that she could get some peace. She landed in the street and walked toward the graveyard. Weaving in and out of the gravestones until she found the ones that she needed.

"Lily, I'm so confused. What should I do?"

Hermione would come here and talk to her best friend's parent's graves all the time. It was a soothing feeling, talking to parents. She keep them updated on their son's doings.

"I loved him, in my own sickened way. I used Jack to get a little of Bill but I still loved him. Now, here I sit, wanting to bawl my eyes out because Jack broke my heart. He cheated on me Lily. James would have never cheated on you. That's not my only problem though. I went to Bill's and he pointed out the truth. I want him. What hurts the most though is that he said he wanted me."

The tears were flowing down her cheeks down.

"I know that its not true. Why couldn't it be true? It was the wolf in him talking and the fact that he hadn't had a girl since Fleur. Why is it always me?"

Hermione shut her eyes and rested her head on the tombstone. She would wait until she felt she had an answer so the voice that spoke caught her off guard.

"Hermione?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione quickly wiped away the tears and turned toward the voice. She wasn't shocked to see Neville there in front of her. During the final battle he had saved her life and she offered to do anything to pay back the life debt he owned. He didn't want anything. Well, thats what he tried to tell her anyway.

_Hermione looked around the Great Hall in search for Neville. She needed to thank him. She was battling Dolohov and Rowle was sneaking up on her. They saw it as the perfect time to get rid of the brains of the Golden Trio. Before she could blink she looked up to find Neville on top of her and to dead death eaters. _

"_What happened?" A confused Hermione asked while trying to catch her breath. _

"_Well they killed each other because I jumped in to save you when Rowle sent a killing curse at you back. Now, get back to Harry." Neville disappeared in a blink of an eye. _

_She finally found him sitting on the steps out in front of the castle. She walked slowly and sat down beside him. He gave her a smile and turned back towards the grounds. _

"_Thank you Neville. What can I do in return?"_

_Neville blushed and stated, "You don't need to do anything for me. I only want one thing…" he faded off in embarrassment. _

"_What is it Nev?" Hermione coaxed. _

"_I always wanted a sister. Someone that I could look after and protect."_

"_Do you want a blood or adoptive?"_

_Neville smiled. "Either or. I just want family. Gram won't last forever. I would be the only Longbottom left. I want a little sister to spoil and to protect. Age doesn't matter."_

_Hermione looked deep in thought and turned to Neville._

"_Anyone in mind?"_

_Neville mumbled something under his breath and blushed again. _

"_What was that Neville? I didn't hear it."_

"_You," was whispered in a quiet voice. _

_Hermione smiled to herself before wrapping her arms around Neville in a hug. _

"_I would be honored to be your sister. I have to research a little to find a spell that legal and see all a family bond holds. I don't have a family anymore. I sent my parents away by obliviating their memories and know there isn't a chance for them to get them back."_

_Neville nodded his head and pulled Hermione closer to him. Family was the most important thing to him and he knew that his Gram would love to have Hermione in the family. _

Hermione found a bond. One that was more like a twin bond than anything. They could feel each other's emotions and at times read thoughts. More power rolled off both of them but they never seemed to notice.

"Hermione, princess, what's wrong?"

She launched herself at him, more tears flowing down her face. He just held her, letting her tears be soaked up by his shirt.

* * *

><p>AN: For the sake of the story Hermione was born in 1980 instead of 1979. I wanted Neville to be older than her and that was the only way. So She started Hogwarts at age 10 turning 11 eighteen days after school began.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville was running a hand through her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear. Hermione was finally calming down and she curled up against her brother's chest.

"Princess, tell me what's wrong?"

"I was using Jack because I wanted Bill. He was very wolfish yesterday and I said something that set him into his randy mood. I knew that he didn't mean anything. He would shag anything that moves. He doesn't want me like I want him. I need to get away from him Nev."

Neville nodded his head. "Go home and pack. I'll go talk at the burrow. I'll take you to one of our houses in Paris. It has a bigger library than the one at Longbottom Manor." He stood and pulled her up. He pushed her toward the cemetery gate. When she apperated he disapperated to the burrow.

"Neville! Dear, how are you?"

"Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you. I'm here to make excuses for my sister. She needs a vacation so she's headed on one."

"I'm guessing my plan with Bill didn't work then?"

"Sending her so close doesn't help, that's for sure. She thought he only wanted a shag. She seemed to have lost her head and forgot that Bill isn't randy around anyone else. I'm going to make excuses to her friends. Then I'm going to set up some guys that I know to meet her in Paris and make her date. She needs to have a good time. There is at least one that's gay and would make sure that the others behave. She loves him. That's all I can say."

Molly nodded and pushed Neville out the door.

"The boys are up at the quidditch pitch. Now, go make your excuses."

Neville nodded and headed to the pitch. As he got closer he saw the boys in the air with Ginny. Fred and George, along with Charlie and Bill were up there.

"Neville! Mate, what are you doing here?" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry landed in front of him and the rest soon followed.

"Sorry to interrupt the game guys. I thought that you would like to know that Hermione is taking a vacation. I'm taking her to one of our other manors. She wants to meet a nice guy while there. She should be packed by the time I get home. She said she loves you and that she'll be back later."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Neville cut him off.

"I have friends that will look out for her. They're take her to the right clubs and help her meet the right guys. One of them is gay so we won't have a problem is any of the others want to shag her."

Ginny cast a sidelong glance at Bill. He was fuming. His face was red with anger and his nostrils flared. Ginny smirked slightly before turning to Neville.

"Are you gonna tell us which manor?"

Neville looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Sorry, babe, I can't."

Harry opened his mouth again but Charlie covered it with his hand. He leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Harry went red and nodded his head.

"Take care of her Neville."

"Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Bill was pacing around the kitchen of his childhood home. He didn't understand it. She stunned him, ran away from him, and now she's leaving him. He shook his head. He might have just misread the signs. He thought that she wanted him. Now, she was leaving. Going on a vacation, if you can call it that, to get away from him.

"Bill, dear, what's wrong?"

"Hi mom. Nothing, I'm just thinking."

She gave him a look saying that she didn't believe him.

"Bill-"

"Why would she do it? Why did I believe anything Charlie told me? I've lost her."

He picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a kitchen chair, and threw it against the wall. The wood splintered under the pressure. Molly flinched at the sound.

"Bill, you need to calm down. I know that everything will be fine. Calm down."

Bill turned his amber eyes toward his mother.

"Calm down. You want me to calm down! My mate is off doing who-knows-what in another country because her 'brother' sent her there. He was lucky I didn't kill him then. Boys could be leering at her. She could be hurt and I can't save her."

During his rant, Charlie came in and looked at the scene in front of him. His mother was cowered up against a wall, a chair in pieces on the floor and his brother looking more like an animal than a human at that moment.

"Bill! Listen to me, you need to calm down brother. Hermione is perfectly safe. Neville would never let anyone hurt her. Please calm down. You're scaring mum."

Bill shook his head and walked out the door, slamming it on the way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had everything packed into her beaded bag and was waiting by the door of Longbottom Manor. She knew that Neville would be here very soon and couldn't wait to get out of England.

She heard a pop behind her and turned slowly to her brother.

"Can we leave now? I want to get as far away from him as I can."

Hermione could hear a voice in her head calling her a coward but she just shook that thought away.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can just stay here and not move. They think you left so it shouldn't be hard to hide for a while. Listen, honey, they won't come looking."

Hermione looked at Neville and understood his line of thinking immediately.

"Neville, I'll only be a firecall away. We can still do our movie night. I'm just going to be gone for a few weeks. Enough time to just settle my nerves and for the effects of the moon to leave Bill alone. I mean I'm staying the the library the entire time anyway."

Neville sheepishly raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that…"

"Neville," Hermione's voice was stern, "what did you do?"

Neville took a step back from his sister and cleared his throat. "Well, sis, I… uh… had some friends that… uh…"

"Neville would you just spit it out already? You're killing me here." Hermione stated, a piece of her hair falling into her eyes.

He sighed before raising his hand to brush the hair behind her ears. "I have some friends that live in Paris. I contacted them before coming here and they said that they would take you out, as in clubs and drinking. I'm not letting you go on vacation to just sit and read in a dusty library."

As he finished his sentence, their grandmother walked into the room and stuck her nose in the air at his words.

"The Longbottom Libraries and Homes are never dusty, Neville. We have very good house elves that clean. Now, stand up straight dear. You'll have bad posture if you slouch. Hermione, darling, I heard you were going to out Paris House. I admit it has the best library. But dear, please do try to leave it every once in awhile. Paris is so beautiful at night."

A far away look crossed over Madam Longbottom's face and a small smile appeared.

"I promise, Gran, I won't say in the library the entire time."

Gran raised her hand to pat Hermione's cheek. "Good girl. You best be on your way now. The elves are expecting you."

* * *

><p>I am so sorry. I just didn't feel like writing. I hope I'll be for a while though. I've got about four weeks of school left, so you might get a lot in those four weeks.<p> 


End file.
